


The Case of Thot Tim and Thirsty Todd

by Rider_of_Spades



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Copic Markers, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Spades/pseuds/Rider_of_Spades
Summary: Or, the crack fanart in which Tim is wearing Red Hood booty shorts that I drew upon request. Enjoy! XD





	The Case of Thot Tim and Thirsty Todd

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/48005140067/in/dateposted/)


End file.
